Horrid Lorry
Horrid Lorry is the second episode of the fifth season. Plot One morning, Percy is late with his train to the docks. Cranky begins to criticise Percy, but Percy complains there is too much work. Cranky suggests it would be better if lorries did his work. Percy is shocked by this. Later at the sheds, Percy tells the other engines what Cranky had said. The other engines are dismissive, but Percy worries that lorries might actually come. Soon three lorries do arrive and Cranky is delighted. One of the lorries is rude towards Percy. Later, when Percy sees Thomas and James, he finds another lorry being rude to them. At the quarry, Toby runs across another lorry. Toby's driver tells Toby to ignore the lorry and they proceed to the flour mill. But when they arrive ay the flour mill, Toby is shocked to find yet another lorry. The lorry tells Toby that they are doing his jobs now. The foreman tells Toby's driver that he is sorry for Toby's replacement. Toby's driver then tells him they can head to the farms. As Toby trundles toward the farms, he watches a lorry having trouble navigating on a treacherous road. The lorry then falls off a cliff and crashes into some rocks below. The smashed lorry is taken to the docks where Percy begins to laugh at him. Butch arrives with the lorry from the flour mill. The tow truck driver explains to Toby's driver that the lorry was overloaded with flour and broke down. James whistles excitedly as he watches men bringing the third lorry in on a barge. Another workman elaborates that the lorry reversed into the sea. Thomas arrives, laughing at the lorries and calling them "The Brothers Grim": "Smashed", "Broken", and "Sunk". The lorries promise to return, but never do. The engines commit themselves to their work to insure the lorries never return. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * The Horrid Lorries * Cranky * Butch (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald or Douglas (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * The Fishing Village * Anopha Quarry * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Flour Mill Trivia * Mirrored stock footage from Thomas and the Special Letter is used. * When the Lorry's driver says "Rotten roads!", music is heard in the US narration, but not in the UK version. * "The Brother's Grimm" is a reference to two German scholars best known for publishing many well-known folk and fairy tales. * Butch does not have a face in this episode. * In Denmark this episode is named "Stupid Trucks". In Norway it is titled "Horrendous Lorry". The German title is "Mouthy Truck". In Japan, this episode is called "Three Trucks". The Swedish title is "Ugly Lorries". Goofs * When Lorry 2 is being rude to Toby, his eye mechanism is visible through his window. * Lorry 1 returns covered in algae and seaweed as if he were submerged, but he was not; he merely ran into the sea. He later gains some more when Thomas sees him. * When Henry says "We engines run this Island!", his tender is uncoupled. * When one of the lorries talks to Toby, the lorry's driver appears to be made of paper. * When Lorry 2 falls off the cliff, the crash sound is a bit delayed. * Lorry 2's driver would have been killed in real life. * When James questions what happened to Lorry 1, Michael Angelis uses his regular voice for the entire line. * James has Duck's whistle sound when the third lorry is brought into the docks on a barge. * A brakevan should have been added to Edward's train. * When Percy arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry's eyes are wonky. Quotes * Lorry 1 (referring to Percy): Oh look, a little green goblin on wheels. You'll be scrapped. * Toby: Toodle?! * Lorry 2 (after being practically destroyed): I'll be back, so you can wipe that silly smile off your smokebox! * Percy: Pah! Gallery File:HorridLorrytitlecard.png|UK title card File:HorridLorryUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HorridLorry1.png File:HorridLorry2.png|Percy and Cranky File:HorridLorry3.png|Gordon, Duck, Thomas, Henry, James, and Percy File:HorridLorry4.png File:HorridLorry5.png|Percy and the Horrid Lorries File:HorridLorry6.png|Lorry 1 with James and Thomas File:HorridLorry7.png|Toby at the quarry File:HorridLorry8.png File:HorridLorry9.png File:HorridLorry10.png|Lorry 3 File:HorridLorry11.png File:HorridLorry12.png|Lorry 2 and Percy File:HorridLorry13.png|Lorry 2 File:HorridLorry14.png File:HorridLorry15.png File:HorridLorry16.png File:HorridLorry17.png|Lorry 1 File:HorridLorry18.png File:HorridLorry19.png File:HorridLorry20.jpg|Deleted scene File:HorridLorry21.png File:HorridLorry22.png File:HorridLorry23.PNG|Stock footage File:HorridLorry23.png File:HorridLorry24.jpg File:HorridLorry25.jpg File:HorridLorry26.jpg|Deleted scene File:HorridLorry27.png File:HorridLorry28.png File:HorridLorry29.png File:HorridLorry30.png File:HorridLorry31.png File:HorridLorry32.png File:HorridLorry33.png|Henry File:HorridLorry34.png File:HorridLorry35.png File:HorridLorry36.png File:HorridLorry37.png File:HorridLorry38.png File:HorridLorry39.png File:HorridLorry40.png File:HorridLorry41.png File:HorridLorry42.png File:HorridLorry43.png File:HorridLorry44.png File:HorridLorry45.png File:HorridLorry46.png File:HorridLorry47.png File:HorridLorry48.png File:HorridLorry49.png File:HorridLorry50.png File:HorridLorry51.png File:HorridLorry52.png File:HorridLorry53.png File:HorridLorry54.png File:HorridLorry55.png File:HorridLorry56.png File:HorridLorry57.png|Percy File:HorridLorry58.png File:HorridLorry59.png|Butch File:HorridLorry60.png File:HorridLorry61.png|Toby File:HorridLorry62.png File:HorridLorry63.png|James File:HorridLorry64.png File:HorridLorry65.png File:HorridLorry66.png|Thomas File:HorridLorry67.png File:HorridLorry68.png File:HorridLorry69.png Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes